Supernatural: Hide Away
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Scarlet Hail is Bobby Singer's niece comes by to visit for a few days. In which she is an expert in hunting, riddles, and everything else there is to know about demons & angels. what happens when she is to ask to help the Winchesters on a case that bewilders them, including herself?
1. Scarlett Hale

_I walked out into the cold night air. I needed to cool off after the strange day I've had. I checked to see its seven o'clock as I went to the twenty-four hour café that's only a few blocks from my apartment. After getting my coffee I went to sit outside despite the cold weather. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took a sip of my pumpkin spice coffee as I checked to see who it is. It's an unknown number but I read the message anyway._

 _To: Scarlet Hail_

 _From: Unknown_

 _You're going to die in two weeks._

' _Great, now people want me dead.' I thought to myself as a giggle escaped my lips. You're probably thinking I'm nuts, but hey when things like this happen on a daily basis you kind of have to get used to it. Anyway I have to get back to my cheap apartment. I got up and walked home. As I got there I locked the door, and did my daily routine. Salt the windows, doors, make trap symbols in a creative way so that none would think it would be there, and lastly feed my cat._

 _I landed on the soft pillows on my bed and let out a casual sigh. Shy my cat leaped in my lap, stretching out and cuddled on my stomach. I reached to pet his soft grey fur, in return he purrs in delight. I dozed off a bit exhausted because of today. My alarm went off meaning that I needed to get out of town. I got up took a shower got dressed and cleaned the place up. I set my cat in the back seat of my blue PT Cruiser._

 _I reached over and grabbed my keys from my bag after getting everything in the trunk and getting into the driver's seat. I started the engine and drove off quickly. After a few days of being on the road I stopped at a dinner. I locked the car as I made my way into the dinner. I don't really know where I am, but hell I don't really care at the moment. I sat down and looked over at the menu, until I remembered I left my wallet in my car. I cursed under my breath as I rushed to get my wallet. When I got back I saw two guys had taken residence in my spot. Already irritated with myself I decided to sit where truckers usually sit. "What can I get you?" A waitress asked. "I'll take some chicken strips to go, some fries, and Mountain Dew. What type of pies do you have?" She handed me the specials they were having on the pies. "Never mind about the pies hahaha." She gave me a strange look but hey if you don't got enough money for the pie you don't get any._

 _As I waited for my order to be done I looked around the place. It was definitely dated. I took out my phone to call my Uncle Bobby. "Hey girl. Been waitin' for yer call." I laughed at his concern. "Yea sorry for the wait. Can't be too careful these days. Anyway I need to crash at you're place. I'm in a diner not too far I think." I heard him gruff on the other line. "Okay. Hey maybe you can help me with something." "Yea Once I'm there you can explain it to me. Bye."_

 _I hung up just as my order came. I thanked the waitress and left a tip for her. As I walked out I almost got hit by a nice looking Impala. "Whoa!" I fell on my butt. "Damn it Dean. I told you someone was coming out." A male's voice said and I heard him get out of the car. He helped me up. I looked up to see the cutest puppy dog eyes. I almost laughed at how he looked so worried. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I gave him a sly smile as I apologized. "Nonsense my brother should apologize for being reckless." He smiled at me apologetically._

" _I'm Scarlet." I handed him my hand to shake. "Sam." He shook my hand in return. "Well nice to meet you two, but I got to go. Bye" I waved as I went to my car. Back on the road I ate some fries and threw half a chicken strip to Shiloh in the back seat. I finally got to the backway of the car junkyard. I got out and brought Shiloh with me. As I made my way into Bobby's I heard a commotion. "Is she hot?" "That's my niece you idijit! I don't know how long she's stayin, but she can maybe help us on this case." Bobby said._

 _I decided to walk in and make my presence known. "I guess you can say I am hot? I'm pretty confident." I smirked at the two familiar faces that I met at the diner parking lot. "We've already met." I told Bobby as I set my cat on his desk. "How?" Bobby's eyebrows furrowed. "Dean almost hit me with his car." I pointed to Dean as I said this. "Sam was the only one to apologize." I finished as I flipped through a book that was opened on the desk._

 _Bobby glared at Dean who just gave him an innocent look. "Anyway I'm tired. Where am I sleeping?" Bobby told me to just sleep in his bed for now. I did as told and went upstairs with Shiloh following me. I changed into my pjs and crawled into the covers. Shiloh cuddled underneath the covers near my chest. I fell asleep soon after twenty minutes._


	2. Vessel

_I woke up early in the morning. I carefully walked down the stairs. I heard well more like saw Sam in the kitchen. "Morning, Sam." I smiled tiredly at him as I got some coffee. He smiled back at me and mumbled a good morning. I tried to reach up for Shiloh's bowl but couldn't reach. I grunted in frustration, but then I heard a chuckle behind me. I looked behind me just as Sam reached for the bowl. I accidently hit my face into his chest and he dropped the bowel. The bowl landed on my head a bit hard but not too hard. I yelped and rubbed my head._

 _"_ _Oh gosh, sorry Scarlet." He said as he looked at the spot I was rubbing. "It's okay. My fault" I laughed as I moved for the bowel on the ground, but Sam had the same idea. We hit our heads together, making my head throb if it hasn't already. "Okay we need to stop." I said sitting on the ground. Sam laughed at me as he did the same thing and sat on the ground._

 _"_ _So since we are finally at eye to eye level. Heh what case are you working on?" I asked as I finally got the bowl. "Well there's been some riddles that we don't really understand. They're in Celtic writing." I looked at him curiously. "Have you done much research on it, or gone to the library?" He said yes to both. "Came up empty then. Must be ancient Celtic then." I got back up with his help. I poured some milk into the empty blue bowl and set it on the table. Shiloh jumped up and started drinking. I went to the study and grabbed the_ _ **Ancient Celtic's Writing**_ _book. I walked back to the kitchen table and started flipping through pages._

 _"_ _So what's the kitten's name?" Sam asked as he sat across from me, petting the said kitten. "Shiloh." I said and the cat's ears perk up at me calling his name. "Why call her that?" I snorted a bit making him raise his eyebrows in confusion. "The reason why_ _ **he**_ _is called that is because; well he helps with sensing who's real. If you get what I mean." I smirked at the cat as he curled up into the crook of Sam's neck._

 _"_ _He seems to like you. Lucky most other male humans he meets; besides Uncle; get scratched up pretty bad." I giggled a bit as Shiloh starts purring loudly. I hadn't noticed how long I was staring until Sam snapped me out of my trance. "Are you okay?" I blinked a couple of times before hearing a voice in my head. 'Hmm he smells good. Scar come an cuddle up to Sam.' I glared at the cat. "Shut up you god forsaken cat!" I gasped at what I had just yelled. Sam gave me a surprised look._

 _"_ _Uhm… Sorry Sam. My cat was talking to me." I said as I looked away embarrassed. "Wait. Your cat talks…. To you?" I nodded slowly a bit nervous. 'Why am I nervous?!' I waved the thought out of my mind as I went back to reading. That's till I felt Sam staring holes through me. I slammed the book shut and glared at him. "What?" His stunned face almost put a smile to my face. "Oh uhm well….. how are you able to hear what Shiloh is saying?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Uncle Bobby didn't tell you?" Sam shakes his head even more eager to know._

 _"_ _Well first time I found out that I could speak to him is when I was seven. My church-going father thought it was a special gift from 'God', but I don't think that's the reason." I explained as I drank some of my coffee. 'Why aren't you telling him everything? ... Are you playing hard to get?' Shiloh spoke making my face heat up. I flipped him off. "What'd he say?" Sam said chuckling at my reaction towards the cat._

 _"_ _Trust me you don't want to know." Just then Bobby comes wheeling through grabbing the whisky. "Isn't it still a bit early for that?" I asked a bit concerned. Bobby gives me a grim look as he finishes taking a huge gulp from the bottle. "Uncle what's wrong?" He sighs heavily and tells me to follow him to his study. Sam got up trying to follow but Bobby stops him. "I need to talk to her alone. You can watch the cat."_

 _I waited as Bobby got settled in at his desk. He offers me a shot and I take it. "So what's got your beard in a twist?" I asked as I set the shot glass on the desk. "Scarlet what do you know about fallen angles?" This made me a bit uneasy. "That they were cast down from the heavens, by God….. Why?" He sighs as he flipped a book over that were covered by maps. It had a purple colored cover. The spine had a gold design that makes me hypnotized by how beautiful it looks._

 _I looked back at Bobby then back at the book. There was no tittle. "What is that?" "This here is what we need help with. This book does have writing in it and a tittle, but it needs a special kind of blood." "You mean like mine?" He nodded. "Alright let's get this over with then." I stood up from where I sat. "No. I won't let you." I stopped as the sound of wings came. 'Damn angles'. I turned around to see Castiel, angle of the Lord._

 _"_ _And why not?" I glared at him. He seemed to be confused by the way I was acting. "Because if you do. Then you will awaken the vessel in you." I'm pretty sure my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "The hell are you saying Cas?!" then Dean and Sam came running in at my yelling. They see Cas and relax a bit, but not too much. Everything was silent. I waited for Castiel to answer but when he wasn't I decided to say something. "Cas do you mean that by putting my blood in that book; which by the way is the only fucking way to read the damn thing; will awaken a vessel inside of me? For who exactly?" "For Eve. The mother of all."_


	3. Demon Blood(Rewritten)

_I froze in my spot, not moving a muscle. I don't know how to react to what Cas has just told me. I blocked everybody's voice as they started talking to each other. I look down to see Shiloh giving me a knowing look. 'You should go upstairs. Then you can react however you want to react.' I nodded agreeing with him. I ignored my name being called and ran upstairs._

 _I slammed the door shut and locked it. I breathed in slowly to calm myself a bit. I moved from the door and went to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror wondering why I was Eve's vessel. 'You know why…. You are like in ways you don't even know yet.' A sinister voice said in my mind. I glared into the mirror then I saw something move in the mirror. I turned around only to be knocked out by a solid object._

 _As I came to with a throbbing head ache (once again). I heard somebody arguing. "I told you to torture demons that are going to be in my way! NOT bloody humans!" I blinked a couple of times so I could clear my blurry vision. I saw a tall thin man standing near surgeon tools, and the one yelling at him was short compared to the taller man. I was a bit confused about why he was arguing the man; I mean they both are demons so why would they fight each other?_

 _"_ _But sir she is Eve's vessel." That made the small man stops in his tracks. He looks over at me. "Who are you?" I rolled my eyes. "I am nobody. Who are you?" He scoffed at that. "Well Nobody I am Crowley. Do you know you are Eve's vessel?" I glared at him and nodded my head slowly. "Well then go ahead." He said to the tall man and exited out of the room._

 _I struggled to get free but to no avail. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, there's nowhere to go little one." He spoke sharpening his knives, and scalpels. I looked down just now noticing my naked form. All my old scars showing from me going on dangerous hunts, mostly scratches. I whimpered a bit as I felt the cold scalpel against my thigh. When I felt him literately stab my thigh, and dragged the blade all the way to my shin bone I screamed in pain._

 _I clenched my jaw trying not to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. I didn't know how many hours he had tortured me, but when I heard a knock on the door he said that it was his break time and left. I breathed out and tried to look down at my wounds. It looked like I was mauled by a bear. I moved a bit but felt pain surging throughout my entire body._

 ** _'_** ** _You need to feed, Scarlet.'_** _My eyes widened a bit as I looked around the room. No one was there. Until I saw a woman, she had a biker out fit on. Her eyes were black and her blonde hair reached her shoulder blades. "Who are you?" I managed to say without gasping in pain._ _ **"Your savior. You need to heal quickly if you want to get out of her. Drink my blood and you can make it back to your uncle."**_ _I glared at her as she smiled while saying the last sentence. "Why are you helping me?" She scoffed as if I was an idiot._ _ **"You are the vessel for Eve."**_

 _I rolled my eyes and spit my blood at her. She laughed at my face as I struggled while in pain out of the restrains. I saw her grab the knife and slit her wrist._ _ **"All you need is one drop. I was told you'd be supper sensitive to demon blood."**_ _I struggled even more when she place her wrist over my mouth. My nose caught the smell and a drop landed on my bottom lip. I bit the inside of my jaw trying to resist but I accidently licked my lips._

 _The sensation made me feel more alive than ever. I tore apart the restraints, put the clothes on the she had bought me, and got the hell out. In hopes that I'd never cross that damn demon again. I rain through the woods, tripped over roots, and fell in mud as I made my way to the highway. I knew Bobby was going to tear me a new one, but it was the only way I was going to get the fuck out of there._

 _I finally made it to the highway an d saw a small apartment complex. I ran to a room and picked locked it. With my super high senses I knew no one was in there. I locked the door behind me and made my way over to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I glared at myself as I saw my eyes pitch black, mud, dirt, and a couple of scratches covered every inch of my body and clothes. I then heard a phone ringing in the jacket I got from_ _ **her**_ _. I pulled it out and answered it._ _ **"Who is this?"**_ _I didn't recognize my own voice when I spoke into the phone._

 _I heard someone muttering in the background. "Scarlet are you okay?" It was Sam._ _ **"Sam! Oh I'm glad I'm talking to you. Look I'm near Highway 92, in a small motel. Come alone please I need you to help me."**_ _I breathed a shaky breath when Sam said okay and hung up. I couldn't get that damned voice in the back of my head to shut up. It just kept telling me that I need more. More demon blood and I'll be better. I shook my head as I looked back up into the mirror and punched it. I watched as it shattered. I sat down across the bathroom door. As I waited I looked at my legs, they were all healed. 'One drop of fucking demon blood can do that?!' I thought as I looked at my hand to see shards of the mirror still in my knuckles. I tried to take one out but it was half in my knuckle. I screamed in frustration knowing this is going to hurt worse. Yep Dean is probably going to kill me and Uncle Bobby. But I have a feeling that Sam has gone through this type of thing before._


	4. Three years in one day!

I heard the front door being picked and opened. "Scar." Sam whispered. I opened the bathroom door to see Sam holding holy water. The smell stung like acid. I covered my nose, as I stayed in the doorway. Sam turned and saw me, and dropped the holy water. "Scarlet what happened to you?" He tried to come near me but I stepped back, stepping on some mirror shards. I kept silent sensing that someone was watching this interaction.

 **"** **Someone is watching."** I finally spoke as I went to look out the window. I saw Dean sitting in the black Impala. **"I told you to come alone!"** I yelled at him but not too loud. Sam had a very worried and cautious facial expression on his face. I blinked a couple of times still trying to get the voice in my head to shut up. **"STOP TALKING!"** I sensed fear in Sam when I yelled. I took a deep breath trying my best to get my regular voice back. "Sam….. Please help…. **M** -Me..." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hated this. I never wanted this.

I felt Sam pulling me into a hug. "It'll be okay. Just stay strong, we're taking you back to Bobby's house." I nodded, but stayed still. The smell of his cologne smelled really good. 'not as good as his blood though.' The sinister voice nagged at me. I pulled away clenching my jaw. **"Sam if we are going, then lets go before I do something I'll regret."** He nodded and gave me sunglasses. I thanked him and he held my hand leading me out of the motel. Dean looked at me suspiciously. I kept my eyes down when we got into the car.

As we drive to Bobby's I felt my thirst grow even more stringer. I could smell both Dean's and Sam's blood rushing through their veins. I got impatient. **"DEAN! I swear to God if you drive any slower I will walk there myself!"** I glared at him when he stopped the car. "What the hell?!" He said and turned to me. I took off my sunglasses as Sam started to protest not to. "Are you kidding me?! You're a demon!" He exclaimed as he was about to grab his knife from his left coat pocket.

 **"** **I will be if you don't keep driving. Faster might I add?"** We started having a glaring match until Sam smacked his brother upside the head. "Dean you know she has a point. We need to get her cleaned." Dean relentlessly starts the car back up and drove like a maniac back to Bobby's. I sighed in relief that Sam was on my side, but I knew that Dean wanted to kill me for even drinking one droplet of demons blood. "Scarlet tells us what happened? It's been three years since we've heard from you, or seen you." Dean said this sternly. I was shocked. "I was only gone for a day!" I said in my regular voice. The brother's looked at each other now concerned. I shook my head as I told them what happened not leaving out any of the details.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Deans POV)**

 _We finally made it to Bobby's house. I had Sam get Scarlet out of the car and inside while I made sure that we weren't followed._

 _…_ _.._

 ** _(Bobby's POV)_**

 _I had a bad feeling as Sam came in with Scarlet, nearly holding her up. "What the hell happened?!" I asked as Sam set Scarlet in a chair. "Bobby we need uh, well we found her at a motel on highway 95. Well I actually found a phone in my pocket and her number or name was in it." Scarlet's head shot up by this. "Uncle I'll explain later what happened. Right now I need both of you to keep me in the basement until I stop hearing voices in my.._ _ **Fucking head!"**_ _A chill went up my spine when she yelled in a different voice. I nodded my head at Sam and we both grabbed Scarlet and dragged her down into the basement. We put salt around her after we chained her to the steel chair._

 _"_ _Sam you're gonna have to stay next to the door just in case if something happens." I explained as I grabbed my coat and pistol. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get a friend of mine to help her. Don't ask just do what I say. Okay, Sam?" Sam nodded. I went and got into Scarlet's car and drove off, ignoring Dean calling at me._

 _…_ _._

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 ** _(Scarlet's POV)_**

 _I stirred a bit. My head felt like it split in two. I groaned as I raised my head to see my surroundings. I see a staircase leading to the upper level of the building, or house. Then it finally hit me. I was kidnapped for about three years, a woman shows up, gives me a drop of demons blood, then… ugh! That splitting headache is back. "Argh! Uncle! Sam! Dean! My head is killing me!" I yelled out hoping somebody was at least near the door._

 _I heard the door creak open and heavy footsteps ascending down the steps. "You sure so yell loudly." Dean chuckled as he stood on the last step and leanded on the post. I glared daggers at him. I tried to move, but I felt my wrist cut against the cold chains. I yelped in pain. Both me and Dean looked at my wrists, to see them all scarred up and the dried blood._

 _Dean finally comes over and helps me outta the chains. "At least you did get it all outta your system." I rolled my eyes as we came into the kitchen. I was starving. "where's Uncle?" "He went somewhere. I don't know where." I gave him a concerned look when he said that. "Well where's Sam?" Dean chuckled and said that he found Sam sleeping against the basement door. "Seriously?! Wow." I laughed as I made top ramen._


	6. Book of secrets

_I was still awake when Dean went to a bar. I decided to relax a bit since I've been away for a long while. I walked to the couch but then stopped. I saw Sam sleeping on the couch. I smirked finally getting an idea in my head. I snuck into the kitchen to find whipped cream. I made sure there was plenty left in the can. I came back to the sleeping giant and gently pulled his large hand over to spray the cream on his hand._

 _Once I did that successfully I decided to make some sorta noise. I went through Uncle's draws in his desk. I found the tequila gun (Don't worry I wonder why he has this too) and sprayed it on his nose. When I heard him sputter I quickly ran to my room. With a huge smirk if I might add. Then I made the most blood curling scream I could muster up. I stifled a laugh when I heard Sam stumble off the couch muttering a few curse words and his footsteps ran to me. Just as he was about to come through the door frame I shot the tequila gun at his chest, neck, and amazingly enough in his mouth. I lost it and laughed so hard I was on the ground holding my sides. Just as I look up I saw a very flustered, confused, and angry Sam Winchester. "Hahahaha…. Oh my… I regret nothing!" I laughed pointing to his face. Then I realized that there was the whipped cream on his face. "Ba hahaha!" I was literately dying of laughter. "Shut up!" He yelled and we were both quiet. I got up as I started to see him now really angry. "Calm down Sam." I said as I looked back at the door then to him. "OH! I'll calm down. As soon as I get you back, come here!" Then the chase began. We ran throughout the house, out of the garage, and into the car graveyard. Lucky me I still had the spray gun thing. I held it close as I spotted Sam and got him. "Ha!" I pointed the gun but he tackles me to the gun. I struggled as he held my wrists above my head. Now he was laughing as was I. "Well you're feeling better." I nodded and flipped us over. I straddled his hips as I held his wrists with my knees and held the spray gun to his face. "HA! I win! Emit it." I said but I then felt his hands move from my knees and gripped my thighs. This made gasp in surprise and gave him the opportunity to flip me on my back. "Damn you and your hands." I mumbled looking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him having a victory smirk. Oh hell no, I have my ways. I thought to myself as I then used my hands to grip his shirt and pulled myself up but I accidently went up to fast as I felt my lips to his. Sam was just as shock as I was. I blushed deeply as I pulled away. "I'm so sorry..." I just knew I had made things now awkward. The hell Scarlett?! I thought as I got up to go back inside but felt Sam's hand pull me back to the ground and kissed me back. Wait was this really happening?! All my thoughts went out the window as I felt his tongue roam my mouth. I moaned and kissed him with just as much passion. I gripped my hands in his hair as his were on my hips. When we pulled back for oxygen he put his forehead on mine. "Sam." I whispered his name and he opened his eyes smiling. "Scarlett." I blushed deeper. "So you liked me that much or is that your knife?" He laughed as did I again as he pulled out the knife to show me. "So uhm…" I said not knowing what to do from here on. I looked at him to see him looking at something and paled. I looked behind me and saw my Uncle standing there with Dean. Dean was stifling a laugh, as for Bobby he had the meanest look that made you wants turn into stone. I got up with the help of Sam as everyone went inside. "So what do you want for dinner?" I asked the guys trying to wave off what happened. "Nun uh! You two in my study NOW!" That's when I saw he wasn't in a wheel chair anymore. I gotta say under the circumstances I'd be glad but now I'm worried for Sam's safety. As we got into the study Uncle shuts the door and locks it. "So nice seeing you back safely Uncle." I said trying to take some of the tension off. "Hmph." He huffed as he sat down and pointed to the two chairs demanding for us to sit down. We did solemnly. How ironic, I felt like I was back in high school again. "Sam this is my niece! I will not approve of this!" Sam looked down in sadness. I stood up and glared. "We kissed! That's all Uncle Bobby. He didn't force himself on me or anything. Besides that stay the FUCK OUT of my love life!" That was the last thing I said before I stormed out and went outside. I sat on the steps and let out a frustrating sigh. Then out of the blue Shiloh came up the steps purring sweetly. "Hey Shiloh." 'What's wrong?' he questioned as he got on my lap. "Just the elderly trying to pry into my love life." He stayed silent as I petted him. It was a nice peaceful silence. The sun was finally out too. I heard Sam yell shut up to I'm guessing to his brother. I got up and went inside with Shiloh in tow. I saw Sam go upstairs and Dean was helping himself off of the ground. "What happened?" I asked when I saw Dean with a black eye. "OH I was just teasing him about you. Guess I went too far." I rolled my eyes and got him a pack of ice for his eye. He thanked me and set his head back on the couch holind the ice to his eye. I decided to go see if Sam was okay. I went upstairs just to bump into him. "Oh sor-" I stopped mid-sentence from him being in nothing but a towel. His hair slick back and beads of water from the shower dripping down his chest to his glorious body. "Scarlett." He snapped me out of my trance and I looked anywhere but him. "I was- uhm.. Just trying to see if you were okay.." He smirks and I'm pretty sure it was because I was blushing. "Yeah I just forgot to grab my clothes." I nodded still not looking at his gloriousness. 'Goodness Scarlett! Jump his bones already.' I irked and kicked the cat into my room. "Why don't you just shut it!" I heard Sam laugh making me have a stupid grin. "What did he say?" I decided to_

 _just tell em. "Well, He told me to jump your bones already." He got quiet. "Yep. Now you know why I did that." I said motioning the cat that made his way back to our feet. 'It's a good opportunity.' I groaned and walked to my room and slammed the door. I heard Shiloh scratching at the door. 'Go away!' I screamed in my head at Shiloh. The scratching stopped and he finally did as I asked for once. I felt like I was going to die from embarrassment because of that damn cat. I guess I fell asleep on the bed thinking about what I was going to do now._

 ** _(Shiloh POV)_**

 _Scarlett was in such a mood ugh! I stopped scratching her door and just followed Sam. I rubbed against him ankle and purred when he got the itch behind my ear that I apparently could never get to. I meowed at him when he gathered his clothes and went to the bathroom. I slipped past the door in time. I jumped on the sink and sat down staring at him. Sam just gave me a look and put me back out in the hallway. I went down the steps to see Dean with a drink in hand and in the other holding the ice against his eye. I rubbed against his leg and I heard him grunt. I jumped into his lap. "Cat get off." He said and I felt insulted. I hissed and clawed his hand with the drink. He cursed and his drink crashed on the floor. I pride fully jumped on the table and smiled at him. He glared at me and tried to grab me to throw me outside, but I was too quick and ran into the study. Bobby lifted me up. "Causin trouble, Shiloh?" I purred and licked his arm. Dean came bursting in, making me go and curl up behind Bobby's neck. "Calm down Dean. Go back and relax." He huffed and walked away still saying 'damn cats'. I looked to see what Bobby was reading up on and was shocked to say the least. It was the purple book with the gold engravings on the cover. I jumped off and pawed at the book. Getting his attention to open the book. As he did I saw words forming. This freaked me out and concerned about Scarlett. I ran up the stairs and pawed at her door meowing out loud._


	7. Mother!

**_(Scarlett POV)_**

 _I was woken up by Shiloh once again. I got up and opened the door to have Shiloh run inside. 'Close the door quickly!' I did as I was told and wondered what was happening. 'Remember the purple book with gold etching?' I nodded a bit afraid what he was going to say next. 'I saw with my very own eyes. Words had formed on the pages of the book.' My eyes widened. "How?!" 'I don't know. But I know your uncle saw it too' I quickly got up, rushed downstairs and into the study to see Uncle Bobby staring at the book eyes wide, and Castiel shaking his head. "Oh shit…" I said when I saw the book with a tittle on it. It read,_ _Lilith Maze_ _. "I told you not to use her blood!" Castiel yelled at my Uncle. "They didn't! Cas I was kidnapped by demons for three years. I thought I was only gone for a day! So don't blame anyone but me." I said and Dean and Sam came into the study. De javu hit me. "Well at least we can finally read the book. We'll just have to make sure the mother of all isn't anywhere close to Scarlett." Dean said trying to make the situation a bit better. Cas disappeared. I groaned as I sat down. "Well then I guess I should become a hermit then." I chuckled but the guys were deep in thought. "Hey!" I snapped my fingers to get their attention. "Everything will be okay. I'm not going to let some undead bitch possess me." I said as I got up from the chair I was sitting in. "Okay now listen to me. Dean and Uncle you two read through that book. Sam come with me. We're going to salt the hell out of this house." Bobby tried to say something but I wasn't having any of it. "That's final Bobby." I said sternly and walked out with Sam in tow. When we salted everything and doubled check I decided I wanted to go to a bar. "But you can't it's too dangerous." Sam said and I raised a brow. "Not unless I've got you Winchesters there with me." As I said that as Dean came strolling on in and set his arm around my shoulder. "That is an excellent idea!" He then pulled me outside with him as a frustrated Sam yelled his name._

 ** _(3 hours later)_**

 _After hours of arguing over the phone with Sam and my Uncle, Dean and I went to the bar ourselves. "Kill joys they are." I said as we took a seat next to a window. "Yeah they are." We ordered our beers, and relaxed. "So how old are you?" I scoffed. "Wow that's a first." "What?" "Nothing. I'm 17." I waved off like it was nothing. "You're fucking 17?!" I rolled my eyes. "You're being dramatic Dean. Cool it." I said as I took a drink from my beer. He still had that look of bewilderment. I knew I had to tell them about my story, but I needed my Uncle to say when the timing is right. "It's a long story, Dean." "I've got time." He said simply. "Don't say I didn't warm you." I said as I went to try and get the damn servers attention. "Hey sweet checks another round, and bring over some shots." Dean yelled for me. The waitress nodded with a blush as I laughed. "Okay but first of all how come you can do that?" I said referring to the waitress. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said turning back to face me. "Oh don't give me that." I swatted his arm. "Well you just got to play nice or pretend to be." I nodded a bit unimpressed. "Well how about you?" He said acting hurt. I laughed. "Well I tend to stay away from stuff like that. I prefer being on my own, which isn't as bad as watching good people whom have watched your back get tortured in front of your very eyes." I started out cherry but then memories started flooding back of my father. I felt Dean's hand hold mine. "What happened?" He asked as the waitress set our drinks down and left. "Well as you know my father was a preacher, for a church. I never was one of those kinds of kids to sit still. So He'd put me in his office with something to do, such as sorting through bills. Only one day while I was in there, I heard a soft knock._

 _I asked who it was before I opened it. It was a female voice and she told me that my father had sent her to get me. Of course this hasn't been the first time, this has happened. I let her in. She had blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, wearing a biker outfit. She said her name was-" I had to stop to realize that the woman that had given me her blood was the woman who I had let into the office, and her name was on the front cover of the book. I got up quickly and rushed out the door. "DEAN we need to get back NOW!" I yelled and he ran to the impala same as I did._

 _We pulled into the driveway and ran into the house. Everything and everyone was fine. "Uncle Bobby?! SAM! Come here!" I yelled up the stair and busted through the study doors. "Scarlet what's the matter?" Sam asked as all three of the guys followed me into the study. I had a million pieces connecting all at once. "Uncle, Sam, and Dean take a seat. I think I know how this book is readable now." They gave me a concerned look as they pulled up chairs and sat down. I took in a slow breath to gather my thoughts. "Okay so the woman that had helped me gets out of Crowley's torture thing. Is the one who opened this book. Because I remember when I was small, I had let her into the church office. She told me her named which is on this front cover." I said grabbing the book and showing them. Bobby looked curiously, and angry at the cover._

 _"_ _Yer saying` that this woman might've been the one; that helped you escape; that somehow got your blood and made it in here undetected by me and Sam?" I nodded my head, and Bobby glared at me. "Oh don't give her any crap Bobby! After all you are the one to summon me." The blonde woman appeared out of nowhere. " Lilith Maze said as she stood in front of me. Only difference now is that she looked a lot like me. Instead of blonde hair she had my hazelnut soft curls and even my facial features. "What the hell? I don't like it when some demon copies my goddamn look!" I yelled getting angry. She shushed me as if I was a child._

 _"_ _Fuck you lady! Now turn back to your blonde hair or I'll kill you myself. Even if you did save me." She chuckled at me. "Ahh my daughter is still such a spit fire ain't she." I blinked a couple of times. 'did she just said daughter?!' I thought as Bobby shook his head at Lilith. "Too soon Lilith." Bobby said as he grabbed the book from me, and sat me down. I saw the Winchesters stunned same as me at this situation. "You are my mother?" She nodded her head. "Yep." I glared at her. "You killed my Dad!" I jumped her and started punching. "You dumb little brat you have no father!" She said as I started pulling her hair._

 _"_ _Bullshit!" I yelled at her and threw her out of Bobby's house. Bobby finally reached me and held me back. "Bobby let me go I'm gonna kill this lying little shit face." I said pointing at her as I reach for my throwing knife. "Listen! You are my daughter! That paster you so-called father, was a shifter and took you away from me!" Lilith yelled over me, making me stop. I looked over at Bobby for confirmation. "And what? You're not my real uncle?" He looked down wordless but nodded his head. I threw my knife at the ground. "I. Am. DONE!" I yelled at both Lilith and Bobby._

 _I headed back into the house to grab my keys, a million thoughts racing through my mind. I grabed my keys once found, and ran out into the car graveyard. Once at my car I saw Sam and Shylow. "What do you want?" I asked a bit too harshly. He just stayed silient and pulled me in a hug. I cried not knowing what else to do. "I hate this." "I know.." He said patting my back slowly and gently. "What do I do now?" I questioned to nobody in particular._

 **A/N**

Thank you so much to the followers, and the people who have favorite this story, for being patient with this story, and me.


	8. Back into the unknown Part 1

It's been only twenty minutes but it felt like hours. Just me and my _mother;_ sitting across from each other in an awkward silence. "So do I have a father?" I finally questioned her. She shook her head. "I'm a hermaphrodite demon." Wow. I thought to myself. "So what? You're both my father and mother?" She laughed at my question making me pout. "I'm simply your mother. You just don't have a father, but I know how you use Bobby as a father figure." I nodded finally understanding the situation more.

"So you made a deal with a crossroads demon, but then the deal went south. He took me to his church, you followed him not ten years later. Just to kill him and leave me in the damn church?" She sighed inwardly as she shifted in her seat. "No I went back to get some supplies and when I came back John Winchester was the one to take you to Bobby's place. Bobby told me that you were safe and to keep on hiding my journal." I nodded to her knowing full she was referring to the book with her name on it.

"But from what Castiel said-" "Castiel has a boot up his ass. Don't worry about your Aunt she ain't gonna use you as a vessel." She cut me off but my eyes widened even more. "Wait, wait just on damn minute… What?" Lilith rolled her eyes at me as if I was still a child. "Bobby Singer! Come here right this instant." 'Damn and I thought I got the rotten end of the deal.' I thought to myself as I saw Bobby walking in a bit annoyed at the woman himself. "What?" She gave him a cold stare down. "You know what Bobby! I thought we had agreed that when she turned sixteen that you'd explain everything to her." She gave a frustrated sigh at the end.

"Well…. I moved away before he ever could. Anyway! It took you this long to come back?!" I asked furious. She shrugged. "I had to deal with Lucifer. So excuse the hell outta me for trying to help you out of that petite body." I got up and left the room. This was really a lot to take in. Really. I grabbed a cup to pour coffee into when the boys walked in. "Hey Scarlett. Everything okay?" Sam asked me when he noticed my look. "Just peachy." I said through gritted teeth as I poured coffee.

"So if your mom is a demon does that mean that you are too?" Dean (of course) asked with a cautious stance. "Yes Dean, I'm a hermaphrodite demon." I sarcastically said as I drank my coffee. Dean looked disturbed. "That was called sarcasm genius. But that's what my mother is apparently." I shuddered at that. I'm just still not used to it, but hell I will eventually. "That's even more disturbing." I nodded agreeing with Dean. Sam was…. Well I couldn't read his expression which is a first.

"Also a turn out the mother of all is actually my aunt. And Lilith told me not to worry about being a vessel." "What about that blonde woman that helped you escapes?" I shrugged. "No idea. I could've been hallucinating the whole thing." "In three years?" Dean asked skeptically. "Stranger things have happened. I mean I have a parent who's a hermaphrodite demon." The boy nodded understanding somewhat. Shiloh came trotting into the room and I could've sworn I heard Dean say I hate cats. I walked upstairs to hear a extra pair of footsteps behind me. I looked to see Sam. "What'd you doin`?" I smirked as I asked him.

He just smiled back and grabbed my left hand. He lead me to my room and once inside he locked my door. "Do you think what she's saying is true?" Sam asked me making me surprised. "Uhm I'm not entirely sure. I believe that she believes that if that even makes any sense. Oh damn it all. I have no fucking idea what to believe!" I yelled frustrated as I landed on my bed face down. I felt Sam's weight on my left side of the bed. He's lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "You look cute when you're thinking." He laughed at that and turned to face me.

He then leans in to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and pulled his shirt so I could feel his muscles. I groaned into his mouth feeling his hand go underneath my shirt. Then out of nowhere Lilith comes in. "Is this her-" She screeched making me and Sam pull away and cover our ears. "DAMN IT!" I yelled and then she stopped. "Lilith what the hell?" I asked her and looking at her like she was out of her mind. "Sorry, sorry. Uhm… Who's this?" She asked pointing to Sam who's hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "This is my boyfriend Sam." I said simply. "Ah Johnny's youngest. Well I just wanted to say to Scarlett that she isn't seventeen she's actually 217 years old." I threw a book at her but she slammed the door just in time.

I glared daggers at the door. "That has to be a lie…" I thought out loud but then squeaked as Sam pulled me on top of him. "Don't worry Scarlett. I don't care about your age." I laughed and nodded. We went back to our make-out session and things got heated up. Clothes scattered all over the place and Sam was pounding into me. "Mmh… Sam." I moaned out as he sped up. Digging my nails into his back I made him groan deeply. I just about almost came. Then I flipped him over so I could ride him. He gripped my hips as I dipped. We finally came together and I just laid on his chest catching my breath.

"That's the best distraction I've ever had." I breathed out. He laughed and ribbed my back in circles. "You're welcome." I smiled and looked up at him and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Sam." I whispered so he can only hear it. Sam's grin grew huge. "I love you too Scarlett." He held me tight as we fell asleep.

"That boy better be wearing a condom." Lilith said making Dean sputter beer on the table. She rolled her eyes. She hated humans with a passion but hated the mother of all even more. "So this Celtic riddle says simply and I quote, 'At night they come without being fetched, 'And by day they are lost without being stolen.' Hmph…. Ah the stars." Bobby looked at her book the back at the riddle. "What about the stars?" Dean asked and she shrugged. "I'm no Celtic creature. Ask a siren or something." "You say that like it's easy, Lilith." "Well it's true just summon one… Oh and if you don't want it to be roaming around the just make a death trap." With that she disappeared. Bobby leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes.

"Let's sleep on it for tonight." Dean nodded and they all went to sleep.

However Scarlett crept downstairs leaving a little slip on the fridge, before grabbing her keys and speeding out of the house. On the road she was going over the speed limit. She thought things over with what Lilith said to her. And she thought that she'd be better off if she'd disappear again. Then Sam's smiling face flashed in her mind. She stopped the car right in the middle of a four way road. She sets her head on the wheel of the PT Cruiser. She hated it when things got complicated.

She didn't notice the semi-truck that came out of nowhere hitting her, making the car fly and landing upside down. The sound of gasoline pouring from the car making the fumes hit her nose. She tried to move but the wheel kept her from going anywhere. She cursed do loudly as the car was engulfed in flames. "CASTIEL!" Then as the scenery pulled away the car exploded. The car door landing on the road…

 **A/N**

Cliff hanger sorry hahaha no I am not. Thanks to JaliceJelsa4eva for the reviews! Really helps me a lot.

Thanks for reading the next chapter will come out soon after spring break. Please leave a review!


	9. Back into the unknown Part2

She tried to move but the wheel kept her from going anywhere. She cursed so loudly as the car was engulfed in flames. "CASTIEL!" Then as the scenery pulled away the car exploded. The car door landing on the road….

As the dusts cleared sirens of ambulances and cops sounded in the silence. The paramedics came rushing to a limp unmoving body. "Quincy! She's still breathing!" The man yelled at his partner, amazed because half of her face was peeled back. Paramedics were glad she was unconscious as they got her into the ambulance and drove off. They got her into the hospital and the doctors got to work immediately on her face and giving her more blood. A nurse came in when everything was complete surgery and all. "Doctor there's a Bobby Singer, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and her mother Lilith Maze. They'd like to see her." He nodded to the nurse to let them in as he left.

The nurse led them inside. "She's unconscious still. She might wake up in about a week or so." She explained as Sam rushed passed her and took Scarlet's hand in his. She looked on in admiration for Scarlet but pushed the thought aside and exited the room to give them privacy. Lilith locked the door. "It was the Mother of All." She stated looking at her daughter anger bubbling up inside of her. "Calm down Lilith." Bobby said and she nodded breathing in slowly. "If you will excuse me I have somebody to see. Take care of her please." Lilith whispered the last part to Sam. He nodded as she unlocked the door and disappeared. Everybody was silent for a long moment. They all saw the stitching on her face and the bandage that covered her right eye.

"Uhm… The doctor would like to talk to all of you in the hallway." The nurse said making them jump. Sam nodded towards Dean and Bobby when they gave him a look. Sam looked back at Scarlet as they left the room. Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead. He left to go to talk to the doctor.

 **(Scarlet's POV)**

 _There were three doors. Each had a sign. On the left was 'Heaven' the middle 'Pandora' and the one on the right 'Hell'. I tilted my head wondering how I came to be in this situation. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of boiler room. I got a bad feeling about this. Then memories started flashing through my mind. Memories of a little girl in pig tails, running around a church. Laughing and giggling, as and older man chased her. 'Daddy, Daddy! Hahaha..' She laughed as the father caught her and spun her around. The next memory was of a the same girl only she was a teenager._

 _'_ _Uncle Bobby! Who's that?' She questioned as she ran down the steps. Bobby stepped aside to let the man in that she had questioned about. 'Scarlet this is John Winchester.' She looked at him shyly standing near Bobby. 'Hey there. How are you?' John asked as he held his hand out for a handshake. She returned it, with a strong grip. 'Nice grip you have there.' 'Thank you, Mr. Winchester. And I'm doing great!' she said smiling at him. He returned the smile. More memories flashed in my mind making me dizzy and fall to the floor. "Scarlet! You must wake up! She's coming!" She recognized the voice, Castiel. "Help me wake up!" I yelled back as I used the wall as support._

During that time Cas, Dean, and Sam were in the room hoping to revive Scarlet. "Well?" Sam asked sitting on the edge of her hospital bed. Cas shook his head making Sam look at Dean tears threatening to spill. "Come on Cas!" Dean yelled at him. "This is a very delicate process Dean! And it needs to be handled as such. She's fighting Sam. She's not gone just yet. I finally reached her and warned her. She told me that she needed help waking up." Cas explained to them. Dean said an oh while Sam was staring at Scarlet's delicate features. The Doctor had told them that she was having a speeding recovery and that she won't have any scares, once the stitches were out. The bandage however had to stay for precautions.

"So? How are we going to help her wake up?" Dean finally asked. Cas scrunched up his eyebrows in deep thought. "I'll need one of you to enter her mind and help her find the way out. Do not open the three doors that are there. It's a trap set up by the mother of all." Cas said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "I'll go." Sam said as Cas nodded an ok. They got everything set up. Setting a chair right next to Scarlet, blinds closed, and door locked. Dean was on the lookout as Cas started the ritual of transferring Sam's mind into Scarlets. "Remember ignore the three doors, and tread carefully. We don't know if she's in there with her already." Sam nodded and a bright light shined in the room then darkness.

 _I felt another presence in the boiler room. I hadn't thought about opening either of the doors yet because of my memories still flooding. It was like I was watching a movie about my whole life. "Who's there?" I finally said after seeing the tall shadow. "It's me Scarlet." Sam whispered only for me to hear. I literally almost burst into tears as I ran to him and he hugged me back spinning me around. I took my time in hugging him. I was so scared. Yes scared. I didn't want to die yet, but I am prepared to. I pulled back noticing Sam glaring at the doors. "This whole thing was a set up by the mother of all." I cringed annoyed. "Now what?" "Follow me. I'll get us out of here."_

 _He didn't have to tell me twice. Just as we past a beam the scenery changed to a pool inside of a warehouse. "Great, now what?" I said frustrated. Sam took my hand and led me to the door at the far end. Then we both heard the water in the pool make a big splash. We turned slowly to see The Mother of All. "What the hell?!" I yelled before I felt myself being dragged off into the pool. "SAM!" was the last thing I was able to say before I was in the water. I heard Sam say something but I couldn't comprehend what it was. I felt the burn in my lungs, as I tried to hold my breathe. Sam had finally found something to kill or at least wound the mother of all. Her grip loosened as Sam jumped into the water and pulled Scarlet back up. He carried her out the door. They appeared in a graveyard. Sam stopped to see if Scarlet was okay._

 _"_ _W-W-What was she doing there? What the hell is happening?" I said exaughsted. Sam sat me down. "This is all a trick made by the mother of all. She's trying to get inside of you." I shook my head. "So let me guess Cas sent your consciousness into my mind." Sam nodded a yes. "So where are our actual selves at then?" "A hospital." "How many doors do we need to get thought?" He shrugged his shoulders making me raise my eyebrows at him. "He just told me to avoid the three doors that said Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory." I nodded breathing in and out. "Alright then. The sooner we get out of here the better. I hate being in my mind." I whispered the last part to myself but didn't see the look Sam had given me._

 _We went through this oak door that had Latin carvings on it. I stopped making Sam bump into me. "What's wrong Scarlet?" He asked as he stepped to my right side. "Sam hide. NOW!" I pushed him into a nearby bush. "Stay there and keep quiet." I left Sam looking confused but thankfully he listened._ _ **"AAAHHH Scarlet…. Been awhile since we finally got to talk one on one."**_ _A dark shadowy figure appeared in the middle of the street, just a few feet away from me. "Yeah, I just so loved our many conversations. Sadly though I need to get out of my head. I don't suppose you'd wanna help?" The figure laughed making the ground shake._ _ **"Oh no. Is the Auntie after your body. I don't blame her though, I can't allow her to. If she knew I was in here she'd rip me to shreds."**_ _I shook my head at the figures nonsense. I turn my back to walk back to where Sam was._ _ **"I LIKE IT HERE!"**_ _'Shit' I thought as I was kicked in the gut sending me flying into the cement. "HEY!" Sam yelled making both me and the figure snap our heads at him. In one hand he had a Molotov and in the other a lighter. 'Where did he get that?!' I thought amazed. The figure growled and marched forward to Sam. Sam threw the Molotov at the figure lighting it on fire._ _ **"A Winchester! Oh Scarlet you minx!"**_ _The figure threw off the cloak it was wearing revealing another Scarlet. "Whoa, uhm Scarlet?" Sam asked me as I got back up. "Yeah should've told you but I'm in a war with myself always have been. That's why I hate being inside my mind." I said glaring at the evil me._

 _She smirked back at me. "Oh poor little Scar." She mocked me in my voice. "Nice to see you're still rusty at the impersonations." I said as her eyes flickered to Sam. I stepped in front of him. "Don't touch him." I commanded making her tilt her head at me._ _ **"You are foolish to think that she can be saved from her."**_ _She spoke not to me but to Sam. "Any ideas Scarlet?" He whispered in my ear making me shiver in pleasure. Oh damn it stop that! I thought to myself._ _ **"Aw Sammy you're turning her on."**_ _I glared at her. I turned back to Sam. "Well we're facing me against us. I usually just avoid her but I don't know." I tried to think of a way to get her either to help us escape or something._ _ **"Hello? Yeah I'm still here. And I can read your thoughts. I'll help you but you have to agree to one simple request of mine."**_ _I looked at her skeptically. "And what might that be?" She points to Sam making me angry._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah ah ah. Don't worry, I don't want the sweet old puppy dog eyed Sammy. If and when the time comes and he has no soul but is still living. I come out to play with little soulless Sammy."_** _I looked at her like she was crazy, which technically she is. I mean she's the opposite of me, or the darker side. Ya know never mind. "Like hell that'll ever happen." I said making her laugh and that shook the road again. "Would you stop making the road shake!" I yelled at her trying to stay on my feet. "Deal?" She asked in my voice. I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sick and tired of these games. If you can get us BOTH out of my mind then yes. Deal." She shook my hand and everything went black._

Dean had to fend off some demons that were sent by the mother of all, while Cas kept an eye on Sam and Scarlet. Then they both wake up suddenly breathing in air. Scarlet felt her head pounding. "You made it back. That's good." Cas said helping with Scarlet with the unhooking i.v's, and wires. "No! She made a deal with her evil self!" Sam yelled. Scarlet rolled her eyes at his silliness. "You're overreacting Sam. She's me and I am her. This isn't the first time she made a deal with me to help me out of a tight spot." Dean with his face kinda busted up and some blood came walking back in. "What's wrong Sam?" Sam threw his hands up and walked out. Scarlet was hurt, and very angry about that. "HEY!" She yelled back out to him only to have the door slammed in her face. "Bitch." She whispered under her breathe. She turns back to only see Dean in the room looking confused. "I made a deal like I always did with my other side." "You're what?" I rolled my eyes. "I don't know the how, but I do know what and the when. She just got stuck in my head and decided she liked it there since I was ten. She'd saved me from a lot of bad situations, hell even death, but only if I give her something in return."

"She's a crossroads demon then?" I shook my head no. "Like I said before I don't know the what. But she acts a lot like me, looks like me, ages like me, so yeah." Dean sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "Okay I'll talk to Sammy. Here." He threw me the keys to the Impala. "Pull her up front would you?" I nodded as I went to change. I found a note lying on the bag of clothes I found.

 _Hello Scarlet,_

 _I went to visit a dear old friend of ours, you might know the short little scoundrel by the name of Crowley. Nobody else can see this note but you. A special power from Mommy dearest to you. Now until then I got you your things and a gift from one of my other friends. I'll be back in two months, shouldn't be any longer. If it is then please look for me._

 _Love, Lilith Maze_

I tossed the paper over my shoulder and shuffled through the bag. I found a .45 revolver. Gold plated, and special engravings on it. I slipped it back inside and carried it as I walked outside to the Impala. I drove it around to the front entrance just to see the boys walking out. Sam didn't look at me just sat in the back. I looked back at Dean and see him shake his head at me. I rolled my eyes at this. 'What are we fourteen?' I thought as I drove away. A few awkward silence moments later I had enough. "So where to?" I asked anyone who's willing to answer. "Back to Bobby's house." I nodded speeding up a bit. I eyed the mirror to see Sam glaring out the window. I looked back on the road as an idea popped into my head. I swerved real quick making Sam hit his face on the window. "Ouch. SCARLET!" I smirked in victory. "Hey got you to talk finally. What's with the angry face?" He looked back at me like I should know.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A DEMON!" This again. "Oh sorry, but did she have black eyes Sam?" He drew back. "Yeah exactly! Grow the fuck up and quit pouting like you just got your balls donated to Lucifer." Dean watched both of us in amusement. "She has a point Sam." "Shut up." "Bitch." "Jerk." It took us a few more hours until we finally got back. I walked in ignoring Sam's calls. I walked in and was met by Shiloh. "Hey pretty baby." He started purring as I lifted him up and hugged him. 'I was so worried. Nobody would take me there to see you.' I nodded understanding. "Don't worry, and Sam is acting like a jerk. Just to give you the heads up."

I heard the footsteps and ran upstairs with Shiloh still in my arms. I slammed my door and set Shiloh on the bed. 'Let me guess you were trapped in your mind by the mother of all, and you made another deal with yourself?' I nodded not at all suspicious that he guessed right. Usually does anyway. Then my phone went off. "Hello?" "Hey… Scarlet what are you up to right now?" It was my mother. "Just in my room, advoiding the judgmental hunters. Why?" I heard her scuffling on the other line. "What's going on?" "Oh well turns out Lucifer and your Aunt made a deal. Making it more difficult for both you and Sam." I really could care less but knew I had to listen. "What's the deal? And what's that in the background I'm hearing?"

"Well after beating the hell outta Crowley, I got dragged back to hell which is how I found out about the deal. Anyway they are going to start getting creative in tricking you again and use you against Sam. And that noise in the background you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone. I was mentally too exaughsted to deal with this. I set my phone back on the couch, grabbed the salt, and salted my windows and created the warding off demons symbols. Next I went downstairs to start drinking up. I walked into a shirtless Dean in the hallway. "HOLLY SHIT!" I said amazed at his carved out body. Dean thought I saw something else and looked around. Then it finally clicked that I was meaning him. "Thank you!" He said really happy that he got this reaction out of me.

I shook my head and continued to walk to the kitchen. That's when I spotted my car. I ran outside mouth a gaped. "Whoa…" The PT Cruiser's front end was crushed nearly inward. There are signs that the explosion that happened blasted the car door out. Hell even the front windshield had the outline of my body. "Damn…" I whispered to myself. I heard Sam's footsteps coming up behind me. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it. Why'd you leave?" I bit my bottom lip as I turned around to see the hurt in his eyes. "You want the truth?" He nodded his head. "Yeah that'd be nice." I kicked a rock trying to put what I was feeling into words.

"Because sometimes I feel as if I'd hurt you in the worst possible way. With the way I am, by what I am. I don't know it's just… Everything I've been through it seems worthless. Like whatever I do it just falls apart into a billion pieces that can never ever be put back together. I love you so much. That's what scared me. Hell I always feel like any time something bad will happen to you because of you being so close to me, Sam." I couldn't look at him as I planted my ass on the ground. "There's nothing more I want then being with you, Sam. But I just feel so weak, like this is my lowest point right now. Shit my Aunt is going to possess me and even Lucifer is after me to get to you." I stopped there saying no more. "Scarlet I love you just the same exact way you love me. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Speaking of which Dean told me about how you described the thing in your head. I'm sorry for being so stubborn and acting like a child, but you got to understand Cas told me to protect you and make sure that we both got out alive." I nodded.

"And we did thanks to _her_. She's never hurt me ever. She has no reason to unless I break my deal which I've never done, and don't ever want to find out what would happen if I did. I'd like to think of her as a part of me that went off the wall." We both laughed at that. He then pulls me up into a hug. "Just give me a heads up next time something like this happens." I nodded an okay to him. I stepped on my tippy toes and kissed him. He deepened the kiss one hand in my messy light brown hair, while the other is starting to go down my lower back. I pulled back yawning making him smile that adorable dimple smile. "Let's go to bed." I nodded feeling my eyes grow heavy. He carried me upstairs and into my room. He stripped off his t-shirt while I lazily shed my shorts and sweater. Me being in my sleepy state I grabbed Sam's head and held it to my chest falling fast asleep.

 **A/N**

Wow this was the longest chapter I've ever made. I hope you guys out there love it.

Don't forget to leave a review!XD


End file.
